The present application generally relates to racks for removable storage of containers in the form of bottles such as wine or other bottles.
Numerous types of rack are available for storage and display of containers such as wine or other bottles. Some storage racks are complex structures with many different components or parts, which are visually unattractive and more utilitarian in nature rather than ornamental.
It is desirable to provide a container storage rack which combines the utilitarian aspects of the rack with a visually attractive and simple appearance that is aesthetically pleasing for displaying the containers in a public or private space.